The Better Man
by CoriKay
Summary: Jack O'Neill encounters someone with whom he is innately familiar with. This story is set in presernt time-2009.


Title: The Better Man

Author:CoriKay

Genre: Angst

Characters: Jack O'Neill and someone he is innately familiar with.

Season: 2009-present time

Warnings: Few profanities

Rating: K+

Author's note: I don't have much time to read Fanfic, so I hope this scenario has not been done to death. This is "unbetaed" so any mistakes are mine alone.

Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG1, and backstory are owned by MGM and other entities. No copyright infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No money exchanged hands.

Feedback: Cherish it!

The Better Man

General Jack O'Neill considered himself a man of his word. He had taken the oath of enlistment many years ago to protect the United States from all enemies, foreign or domestic. Still fulfilling that duty today, it had expanded to cover alien enemies as well. He had vowed to be faithful to Sara while married and he had never strayed. He had made good on countless pledges to get people home again, to leave no one behind. So, it was more than just a little ironic that the promise he was breaking was one he made to himself six years ago.

It had been at his behest. That promise not to keep in touch. Back then it had been an easy thing to give. He had SG1 and a job that demanded all it could from him. His life was full and there was little room or need for other considerations.

Now his life spun in an ever tightening circle of regret and if he was honest with himself…loneliness. SG1 had successfully reunited under another commanding officer and the world had been saved more than once. While he parleyed with powers in Washington over budgets and projects, the only people he considered family grew further away from him.

Seated in the rental car, windows rolled down to catch the late summer Minnesota breeze, his right hand mechanically pulled the key in and out of the ignition. He had been parked down the street from the tidy bungalow for some time now watching the man painstakingly detail the truck in the driveway. The courage he normally possessed to engage an issue head-on was remarkably absent. He scrubbed his left hand across the stubble of his week-old vacation beard and let it rest against his lips. "Shit." he muttered into his palm. This had been a really bad idea. He rammed the key home and prepared to start the engine when the door to the house opened. A woman carrying a young child exited. She was followed by an enthusiastic dog that bounded onto the lawn.

Jack's hand fell away from the key and he sank back against the seat. He watched as they filled a kiddy pool and heard joyous shrieks as the man splashed water on the youngster. The adults playfully fought over the hose, the woman eventually gaining the upper hand and thoroughly dousing the man. His arms went up in mock surrender and she let down her guard, and then he took the advantage to grab her in a tight embrace. There was a quick kiss and then she pushed him away. He disappeared into the garage. The woman parked a camp chair next to the pool. Jack lost himself in the antics of the child and the dog that eventually joined it in the pool

"Hey!"

Jack whipped his head around to face a metal shaft just inches from him. Leaning into the vehicle through the open passenger window was the man, a small pry bar clenched in his still wet hand. For a long second dark brown eyes scrutinized dark brown eyes.

"Crap!" the man exclaimed and in one motion yanked his arm back, jerked open the car door and slid into the seat. "What the hell's with the damn stalker routine!? I could have cold-cocked you. Maybe I should have anyhow!"

Jack eyed the metal rod. "Being a little paranoid, aren't we?"

"Being a little conspicuous aren't we?" came the retort, "You've been parked here for at least a half hour watching my house."

Jack threw a glance out of the window at the Ford truck emblazoned with J. O'Neill, Crop Dusting and Charter Service, parked in the drive. "Hardly deep cover," he replied, returning his gaze to the young man.

"Sometimes the obvious is overlooked."

"Point well taken. I had to pull a few strings to get information on you."

His clone's gaze dropped to study his hitchhiker's thumbs. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this. Why are you here?" Then as if he had answered his own question, his head came up quickly and he looked toward his family. "What's happened or what's going to happen…"

"Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Jack was quick to reassure him after seeing his reaction. That was more or less the truth, at least for the present.

The man's tone radiated skepticism. "Like a few years back when those ships all "collided" in the Atlantic during military exercises with the loss of all hands? Yeah, I believed that one."

Jack answered the question with one word, "Anubis."

"Did you at least get the bastard?"

Jack nodded.

The clone visibly relaxed. "Nice."

"In fact, all of the system lords are gone."

"Please tell me that you made Ba'al suffer just a little bit."

"Actually it was pretty anticlimactic. The Tok'ra removed the symbiote with much pomp and circumstance."

"Well, just as long as he's out of the picture." He paused for a long moment then asked, "How about SG1?"

"Daniel ascended…"

"Again?"

"And descended. You know Daniel; he always seems to piss the Ancients off. They don't like him being their conscience. Teal'c's dream came true. The Jaffa gained their freedom. And he grew hair."

"Free Jaffa at last. And T with hair, really?" a glimmer of a smile formed on the young man's lips. "Carter?"

"Now a colonel."

"So you and her…"

"Friends," Jack said with finality. "SG1 has a new CO. Besides, I don't see her much, being in Washington and all." O'Neill saw surprise cross his companion's face with that pronouncement.

"You let them kick your ass upstairs? Seriously, you're the Man?"

Jack straightened up just a bit. "It's not that hard to believe is it?"

"You must have changed some over the last years. Never figured you wanted or needed the weight of a star on your shoulder."

Jack raised his hand and lifted three fingers.

The clone gave a low whistle and Jack knew he understood the implications of rising through the ranks so quickly.

Jack continued, "I ran the SGC for a year. Seemed like a logical progression to the Office of Home World Security."

"So General Hammond retired?"

Jack shifted in the seat. "Not for long. He passed on last summer."

The younger O'Neill heaved a deep sigh. "How?"

"His heart gave out."

There must have been something that the clone picked up on. Maybe it had been the look on his face or the tone of his voice, because the man turned even more serious. "Who else?" he demanded. When Jack didn't respond immediately, he insisted, "These people were part of my life and my friends too. I have a right to know."

That was something Jack certainly couldn't argue with. He began, "Selmak… and Jacob."

"Selmak didn't release him?"

"It was a little more complicated than that. Selmak was dying. Jacob held onto him to help fight the Replicators. After the Replicators were destroyed, Selmak slipped into a coma and didn't have the energy to prevent Jacob from dying too."

"Must have been tough on Carter to lose him after they finally got around to mending the broken fences."

Jack nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"The Asgard."

"All of them?" The clone's voice was barely above a whisper.

"They sacrificed themselves to save the galaxy. Their last selfless act was to give us access to their knowledge base."

"Please tell me that's all."

Jack shook his head. This last one would be the hardest. "Doc Frasier."

The clone did not respond but his eyes begged for answers.

"KIA offworld by a staff weapon during a rescue operation under my command, just a few months after you left the SGC." It had been six years ago but the pain was as fresh as ever. He had failed to protect her.

"Anything you should have done differently?" It was said without judgment or condemnation.

His voice cracked, "Yeah, not listened to her." His last recollection, the flash of her smile when he relented and gave her permission to tend to the wounded airman they had been dispatched to save. And save him she did, at the cost of her own life.

"Doc always was a formidable force. Doubt whether you could have held her back when there was someone who needed treatment. Wish I would have known. I'd have been there for Cassie."

"She made it through okay. She's in graduate school at M.I.T."

"She always was smart. Knew she'd do well."

"What about you? Looks like you're doing all right," Jack said as he threw a glance toward the house.

"The Air Force offered to set me up. Don't pull the G's like I used to, but I get to fly. The rest just happened, I guess. I'm happy here. I've got a good job and a family."

"Where'd you meet her?" Jack asked as he watched the young blonde woman play with the child.

"High school."

"So you really did "embrace" it, like you said you would."

The man's face softened. "Callie's good people. Not a mean bone in her body. Great wife, wonderful mother. Yeah, I got lucky, twice. This time I'm not going to screw it up."

Deep down, the remark stung and Jack couldn't stop the trace of bitterness in his response. "Well, you're definitely the better man."

The other man's voice rose. "I don't live my life to spite you, Jack. I can live it because of you."

He wasn't sure what the man meant. And it must have been obvious that his face showed it judging by the explanation that quickly followed.

"Enlisting at 18, going to Nam, jumping out of planes, doing Special Ops, traveling around the Universe, saving the world, probably the Galaxy, my God, you've done it all. I don't have to compete with that. I've benefited from each and every one of your…our experiences. But I'm not John J. O'Neill, you are. I can do all those things you've made it possible to enjoy because of your sacrifices. I can stay home…" The clone raised his hands and motioned quotation marks. "and lead a normal life."

"I'm glad for you." Jack hoped his sincerity was apparent.

"You could have the same, Jack."

"I don't think so. Not anymore."

Jay O'Neill looked toward the house and his family. He ran his hand over his face. There was no way Jack could have anticipated the next question.

"So, do you want to meet them?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't come here to intrude…"

"Why did you come, Jack?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And if I hadn't caught you spying on me, you would have driven away without a word?"

Jack shifted in his seat. "Probably."

"Coward."

Jack bristled. "That's not fair, Jay. I was thinking of what was best for you."

"Why don't you do what's best for you, Jack, for a change. You earned it. You deserve it."

"No, I don't!"

"I live with most of the same memories and ghosts that you do. I've chosen to move on. That doesn't mean I've forgotten. Stop lying to yourself and admit that you might actually need other people in your life. Don't let everyone slip away from you because you think it's for the "best".

It was a rare thing for Jack O'Neill not to have a rejoinder or comeback.

"So, here's your chance, do you want to meet the family, or not?"

Jack watched the young woman towel off the youngster. A lifetime ago that was Sara and Charlie. He hesitated. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if she notices…"

"Trust me, Jack we don't look that much alike."

His clone was now twenty-one. Somehow he appeared less like how O'Neill remembered himself at that age. The body frame and build were the same but surely his face had never been that unlined or youthful. Then he recalled that at this point in his life, he had just finished his tour in Nam. After that experience he was never young again.

Jay opened the car door and stepped out.

"Wait! What are we going to tell them?" Jack asked.

"Just follow my lead. You always were good at flying by the seat of your pants. Give me five minutes and then pull up in the drive." And with that he disappeared.

"Son of a bitch," Jack cursed aloud. Jay should have known he needed a game plan. At the end of four long minutes and contemplating his choices, he turned the key in the ignition, started the vehicle and proceeded past the house. In the middle of the block, he made a tight U-turn and parked on the side of the street opposite the house. By the time he exited the car and crossed the street, Jay was coming down the drive to meet him with the dog at his heels.

They clasped hands in a handshake. Jay turned and motioned to his wife with his free hand. "Hey, honey. Come here and meet someone!"

The woman scooped up the toddler playing at her feet and came to Jay's side.

"Callie, I'd like you to meet Jack."

Callie offered her hand and Jack accepted it. He was pleasantly surprised at the rather firm squeeze she gave it. "Hi, Jack," she said with a low and melodic voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Callie," Jack responded.

"This is our daughter, Katie. Short for Kathleen," Jay said.

After mom, thought Jack. She'd have been so thrilled. He shifted his attention to the little girl with the strawberry blonde curls. Her very green eyes regarded him with interest. "An honor to meet you, Miss Kathleen," he said.

"How do you know my husband, Jack?" Callie asked.

Jack glanced at Jay who nodded almost imperceptibly. "We go way back. Saw each other through a lot of situations."

Callie scrutinized his face. "Are you a relative?"

"No, even though we share the name O'Neill. I was more like a mentor when Jay was growing up."

"Well I'm grateful for any guidance you may have given him along the way." She turned to Jay and extended the child to him. "And that must have included diaper changing, because he's a pro." She smiled sweetly at Jay. "Your turn, honey."

Katie squealed with delight as her father took her.

Jack felt a slight panic as his support system trotted off toward the house, leaving him alone with Callie. Meanwhile the dog had taken great interest in Jack's shoes. He bent down to ruff the animal's ears. The dog began to whine and to lick his hands.

"Loki, behave yourself! Usually he's not so demonstrative with strangers." She reached down, grabbed the collar and pulled the dog back to her. "You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" she asked.

"I don't want to make extra work for you," Jack hedged.

"No problem. Jay's a master with the grill."

"Really?" Jack couldn't help but remember some of his burnt sacrifices.

"There are very few things that he isn't great at. I know most people can't say that about their spouse, but he really is something. I guess that's why my folks gave us their blessing to get married so young. My dad couldn't believe how mature and responsible he was. They love him to death." For a moment she furrowed her brow. "He's never mentioned you before but I suppose that shouldn't surprise me, he doesn't talk about his past."

"It's complicated," Jack explained.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've figured as much. I've learned not to ask." She sighed, "It's just that I'd like to help him."

"You and Katie are all he needs. I think he's truly happy."

She gave him a bright smile. "You O'Neills. You all have the gift of blarney."

Jay walked out of the house carrying Katie. As he came to stand next to Jack, the little girl suddenly reached for him. Instinctively Jack wrapped his arms around her. Loki pulled away from Callie and took up position leaning against Jack's leg.

"Looks like you're pretty popular," Jay said.

"Apparently so." Jack settled into the gentle sway that all parents develop as Katie inspected the woven bracelet on his wrist.

Callie spoke, "I invited Jack to stay and have dinner with us, Jay."

"Okay by me."

"If you grill I can throw some sides together." With that she headed into the house.

"You really sure you want to go through with this?" Jack asked.

Katie shifted in his arms, placed one of her hands on either side of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. She giggled as her fingers touched the scruff of his beard.

"Tell me you can walk away after that, Jack."

Jack touched the little girl's curls, hugged her just a little tighter and walked toward the house.

Epilogue

"General, I'm leaving now." His assistant's voice came through the open door of his office.

"Go ahead, Megan."

Her head appeared around the door frame. "It's New Year's Eve. You're leaving soon. Riggggght?" She purposefully drew out the last word.

"Yes, Meg."

"And we're expecting you tomorrow for dinner at 1300. Graham can't wait to beat you at some video game and watch football with him."

"I'll be there." Graham's father had been deployed a month ago and Jack took pleasure in spending time with the boy. "Sure I can't contribute something for dinner?"

The woman quickly shook her head, "You know, sir, I think we're still recovering from the lutefisk you brought for Christmas. I think I'll stick with my menu, if you don't mind."

"If you insist."

An impish grin appeared on her face. "Yes sir. I must, sir."

"Good-bye, Megan."

Her head disappeared as someone came through the outer office door. Jack heard a mumbled exchange as he straightened his already neat desk. Meg reentered his office and handed him a manila envelope.

"Sorry, sir. This has been tied up in the mailroom for some days. It didn't have a return address, so it was opened and inspected. Hope it wasn't time sensitive. Do you want me to…"

He shooed her away. "I want you to get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She left the office and moments later he heard the outer office door close.

He sat at his desk and shook out the contents of the envelope. A white envelope addressed to Major General Jack O'Neill, Pentagon, Washington, DC, fluttered out followed by a picture Christmas card that landed face up on the blotter. Jay, Callie, and Katie smiled for the camera in front of a snow covered spruce and Loki looked slightly chagrined at having to wear "Rudolph" antlers.

Jack flipped the card over and noted the familiar scrawl. "Happy Holidays Jack. Maybe if you're in the neighborhood next spring we could do a fly-in to Canada for some fishing. Know where the big ones are biting. P.S. Katie's been asking for 'ack.

It was signed Jay and family.

He contemplated the postcard. Maybe the kid wasn't the better man, but he probably was the smarter one. He carefully slid the card into his briefcase, rose from his chair, slipped on his overcoat and headed for home.

The End.


End file.
